Coup de foudre
by Alexis1995
Summary: Larxene, membre de l'organisation 13 vois sa vie changer lors de l'arriver de Nejax, nouveau membre de l'organisation, en effet ce Simili peu conventionnel à jeter son dévolu sur elle, Larxene pourra-t-elle garder la tete froide?
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 1

NEJAX

Dans une salle blanche 14 personnes avec un manteau noir étaient réunis assis sur des sièges en hauteur et en rond.

Un homme en particulier était plus en hauteur que les autres, il avait les cheveux gris et des yeux de couleurs jaunes, de par sa stature imposante, on peut en déduire qu'il n'est autre que le leader du groupe.

« Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour » commença l'homme avec sa voix aussi impressionnante que lui « l'organisation accueille un nouveau membres »

Une figure encapuchonnée avec un manteau noir s'avança vers la plateforme au milieu de la pièce

Les autres personnes présente regardaient avec intérêts le nouveau venu.

« Le numéro 15 ».

Un homme avec un cache œil s'exclama « encore un ?! c'est quoi cette histoire !? ».

Un autre avec une cicatrice en croix sur le visage répondit « Nous avions repérer ce Simili depuis un certain temps, nous voulions le recruter plus tôt, mais il n'était pas facile à convaincre ».

Le nouveau membre restait silencieux malgré ce qui se passait.

« N'importe quoi ! ce gars-là n'a rien à faire ici ! et puis c'est quoi son nom d'abord ?! » critiqua une fille au yeux bleux et aux cheveux blonds.

L'homme restait debout, silencieux.

« T'est sourd ou crétin ?! je te parle ! » s'énerva la femme.

L'homme ne dit toujours rien.

Le regard du chef s'aggrava et un long silence s'ensuivi.

« Zzzzzz » fit le seul son qui résonna dans la pièce.

« Demyx ! tu es prié de ne pas dormir ! » s'indigna l'homme à la cicatrice.

Une autre figure encapuchonnée s'écria « quoi ?! mais je suis réveillé ! »

« Zzzzz ».

Un autre ronflement se fit entendre, mais cette fois tout le monde entendit d'où venait ce bruit, il venait du centre de la pièce.

« Zzzzzzz ».

La figure qui avait été accusée à tort éclata de rire « Hahahahaaaa ! ce gars-là est trop fort ! je comprends pourquoi vous le vouliez ! ».

L'homme au cache-œil réagit également « c'est une blague !? ».

Un homme aux cheveux roux rit également « ce mec est intéressant ».

« SILENCE ! » ordonna le leader « Larxene, réveille notre nouvelle recrue ».

Ladite Larxene claqua des doigts avec un sourire sur son visage, aussitôt un éclair s'abattit sur le nouveau membre.

« Gwaaarg ! » cria l'homme en s'effondrant au sol.

« Nejax, tu es prié de rester éveiller durant nos réunions » prévint l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Nejax, c'est quoi ce nom à la con ?! » se moqua Larxene.

« Et Larxene ? c'est pas con peut-être ? » répondit ledit Nejax en se relevant.

La plupart des membres présents ont éclater de rire à ce commentaire, bien que cet homme avait peu de chance de survie pour avoir dit cela, il entrerais dans la légende de l'organisation à coup sûr.

Larxene claqua des doigts à nouveau, mais cette fois de nombreux éclairs se sont abattu sur Nejax « misérable insecte » chuchota Larxene.

Lorsque la pluie d'éclairs s'acheva Nejax avait disparu.

« Hmmpf, l'organisation recrute vraiment n'importe qui » dit Larxene.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Xenmas.

« Si belle » dit une voix.

Larxene se tourna vers le son de la voix pour voir Nejax assis sur son acoudoir.

Nejax mit son index sous le menton de Larxene et leva son visage vers le sien « j'accepte sans problème de me joindre à vous si Larxene deviens ma coéquipière ».

Larxene repoussa sa main violament et répondit « tu peux rever ! »

Le reste du groupe regardaient dans l'incrédulité le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux, un homme essayait de séduire Larxene ! Il était soit courageux, soit stupide, mais étant donné qu'il dormait lors de sa première réunion, c'est la deuxième option qui était certainement la bonne.

« Très bien » répondit Xenmas « Larxene sera ta coéquipière, sur ce, la réunion est terminée ».

Après cette phrase de Xenmas tout le monde disparu sous un voile de ténèbres, hormis Nejax, Xenmas et Axel.

« Nejax, Axel, vous ferez partis de l'équipe envoyer au Manoir Oblivion, votre mission sera d'éliminer les traitres » expliqua Xenmas en disparaissant à son tour, laissant Axel et Nejax seuls.

Nejax fouilla dans son manteau.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda Axel, curieux.

« Oui » répond Nejax d'un ton sérieux « une chose qui rend mon existence meilleure ».

De plus en plus curieux vis-à-vis de Nejax, un Simili pour le moins…étrange.

« Ça y est ! je l'ai » s'exclama Nejax en sortant l'objet mystère de son noir manteau, puis il embrassa l'objet non-stop avant de le serrer contre sa joue gauche « tu m'as tellement manqué ! » dit-il avec de fausses larmes.

L'objet en question était un sachet sur lequel était écrit « Kréma saveur Arlequin ».

« Nejax hein ? avec lui cette mission sera intéressante » pensa Axel.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 2

Un drôle d'énergumène

Cela fait 1 semaine que Nejax à rejoins l'organisation.

Roxas, Xion et Axel étaient en train de parler dans la chambre de Roxas.

-Vous pensez quoi du nouveau? Demanda Axel qui était allonger sur le lit de l'adolescent alors que ce dernier était assis par terre à coté de Xion

-Hmmm, difficile à dire. Répond Roxas, en réfléchissant.

-Il est rigolo je trouve! Répond Xion, plus heureuse que d'habitude.

-Comment ça? Demandent Axel et Roxas en même temps en tournant la tête vers la Simili.

-Hier lui, Demyx et Larxene ont fait une blague à Saix. Explique Xion avec un sourire.

~Flashback~

Xion se promenait dans les couloirs de la citadelle à la recherche d'Axel ou Roxas pour leur proposer d'aller manger une glace. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du Hall, l'endroit de rassemblement pour les missions. Elle vit Nejax, Demyx et Larxene courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient loin du Hall, elle remarqua Néanmoins que Nejax avait un genre de feutre dans la main. Soudain elle entendit des rires émanant du Hall.

Se demandant se qui se passait, elle entra et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna. Xigbar et Luxord riaient à la vue de Saix, qui, d'après sa tête, venait de sortir d'un profond sommeil.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y à de drole?! Exigea le Simili.

En regardant Saix, Xion du se retenir de rire.

C'est Alors qu'entra Xenmas, lorsqu'il aperçu Saix, il fit demi-tour à une vitesse incroyable et sorti de la pièce.

-Mais enfin que se passe-t-il?! Ma tête vous fais rire?! Hurla le Simili en colère, gagnant un rire plus fort de Luxord et Xigbar qui devaient se soutenir pour ne pas tomber.

Saix en avait marre qu'on se paie sa tête, pour découvrir pourquoi tout le monde se moquait de lui il se regarda dans les vitres du Hall qui le reflétais, et ce qu'il vit le fit trembler de colère, sur son reflet (face à vous) il vit ce que tout les autres ont vu. Sur son front était écris au feutre noir: i love Xenmas. Sa propre cicatrice servant de x. De plus ses lèvres on été colorié en rose.

~fin flashback~

Axel était en train de s'étouffer de rire, alors que Roxas ne comprenait pas la blague.

-Si en plus on compte le fait qu'il ait dormis à sa première réunion et qu'il ait embrasser Larxene, moi je le trouve plutôt étrange. Se plaint Roxas.

-Xion et Axel ont alors regarder Roxas la mâchoire au sol.

-Attend une minute, Nejax à embrasser Larxene? Demanda Axel avec un ton incrédule.

-Oui. Répond simplement Roxas en hochant la tête

~Flashback~

Roxas, Larxene et Nejax sont arrivé à la cité du crépuscule en sortant du voile de ténèbres.

A peine sortit Nejax commença à flirter avec Larxene.

-dis moi Larxene, pourquoi m'emmener dans une si belle ville avec un si beau coucher de Soleil? Demanda-t-il avec un ton insinuant le rendez-vous galant.

A ces mots Larxene se gifla le visage.

-Entre cet abruti et ce gamin inutile, je suis vraiment bien entourer. Se plaint la blonde.

-Trop timide pour l'avouer hein? T'es mignonne. Répond Nejax en sortant un bonbon de sa poche.

Voyant une magnifique occasion de se venger de la bêtise de son prétendant, elle attrapa le bonbon de Nejax.

-Nooon! Pleura le Simili encapuchonnée.

-S'il te plait Larxene de mon cœur que j'aime, ne fais pas ça! Supplia Nejax.

« Pourtant les Simili n'ont pas de cœur » pensa Roxas qui commençait à s'ennuyer, car après tout cette mission consistait à apprendre à utiliser la magie.

Un sourire démoniaque s'afficha sur le visage de Larxene, ce qui fit rire Nejax.

-J'ai compris, tu veux me faire choisir entre toi et mon bonbon, ahlàlà petite coquine va. Dit Nejax, gagnant une grimace de Larxene « c'est impossible d'être aussi stupide, Kingdom Hearts, faite qu'il le fasse exprès » pria intérieurement Larxene.

Sa prière fit interrompu par l'apparition de Sans-cœur et d'ombre.

Roxas fit apparaitre sa Keyblade, Larxene ses Poignards, quand à Nejax il était déjà parti ailleurs.

Roxas se rua sur les sans-cœur les faisant disparaitre un par un, cependant Larxene remarqua que les Ombres avaient déjà disparus, elle entendit alors un drôle de bruit venant du sol et vit Nejax tel une ombre dans le sol combattre ceux-ci.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Larxene « je comprend mieux pourquoi l'organisation le voulait, son élément est l'ombre, c'est l'espion parfait. Je devrais en parler à Marluxia, nous devons absolument l'avoir de notre coté » pensa Larxene.

Roxas fit disparaitre le dernier sans-cœur, il remarqua alors Nejax et Larxene discuter entre eux assis par terre.

« Larxene est méchante avec tout le monde d'habitude, et Nejax n'est là que depuis 3 jours, comment il fait pour être apprécier par les autres membres de l'organisation? » pensa Roxas d'un air triste.

Alors que Nejax se leva, il trébucha et tomba sur Larxene, son visage encapuchonnée se trouvait sur celui de Larxene, le visage de celle-ci devint rouge de colère, elle repoussa violement Nejax et le saisit par le col.

-Je vais te tuer! Hurla-t-elle en le secouant violement.

-Tes lèvres étaient délicieuses senpai. Répondit Nejax.

Roxas à alors aperçus Larxene avec des joues rosie, avant de voir Nejax frappé par plusieurs éclairs.

~Fin Flashback~

Axel était désormais sur le sol pleurant de rire, Xion elle, avait ses mains sur ses joues et rougissait.

Roxas senti cette drôle de sensation qu'il à ressenti ce jour là.

-Ce gars à tout mon respect! Se moqua Axel.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit violement laissant entrer Nejax dans la chambre de Roxas.

-Je vous en supplie! Cachez moi! Supplia le Simili.

-Qu'est que t'a enco. Axel n'a pas le temps de finir sa question qu'une voix visiblement énervée se fit entendre.

-Nejaaaaax! Je vais teueeeeeer! Cria la voix. Cette voix les trois amis l'ont reconnu, c'était Larxene.

-Je vous en supplie cachez moi, je ferais ce que vous voulez! Dit Nejax en fermant la porte.

Larxene ouvra violement la porte à son tour, son visage était rouge de colère et elle avait des éclairs sortant de ses yeux.

-Hey les nuls, ou est Nejax?! Demanda Larxene.

-Pas là. Répondit simplement Axel.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Axel! Je le sens, il est ici!

-Tu sens mal alors. Rétorque simplement Axel provoquant à Larxene de partir en râlant en claquant la porte.

« Pauvre porte » pensa Xion.

Nejax sortit de dessous le lit.

-Je vous…remercie. Dit il poliment.

-Pourquoi elle était autant énervée? Demanda Xion.

Nejax se gratta le haut de la capuche. « Je me demande à quoi il ressemble » pensa Roxas.

-Saix me cherchais pour que j'effectue une mission de reconnaissance avec Marluxia, comme je n'avais pas envie, je me suis enfui et me suis caché dans la première pièce venue. Manque de chance, c'était la chambre de Larxene, elle s'est alors jeter sur moi, et quand j'ai ouvert sa porte pour m'enfuir elle se l'est prise.

Axel riait de plus belle.

-En sortant je suis tombé sur Saix, j'ai cru que mon heure était arrivé, j'ai commencer à le supplier à voix haute en espérant attirer Luxord ou Xigbar pour attirer son attention afin de partir discrètement, lorsqu'ils sont finalement arrivés, Larxene à repris conaissance et elle est sortie en criant: on en à pas fini tous les deux! Lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il y avais du monde, elle s'es énervée et à commencée à me courir après.

Les trois amis se sont mis à rire ensemble, provoquant à Nejax de rire également.

-Dis, tu voudrais venir manger une glace avec nous? Proposa Xion.

Plus Tard.

Les quatre Simili se trouvait au sommet de la tour de la gare dans la cité du crépuscule, profitant du magnifique soleil.

Puis vint l'heure de RAC, alors qu'Axel, Roxas et Xion ont ouvert un portail pour rentrer, ils ont remarquer que Nejax ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Tu ne RAC pas avec nous? Demanda Roxas.

-Non….allez-y je RAC un peu plus tards. Dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus à la citadelle, le Hall était dans un désordre pas possible, alors qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils s'était passée, une voix retentit : NeeeeJaaax!.

Cette voix les trois amis l'ont reconnus, c'était Larxene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Comment fait il?

Roxas se réveilla le lendemain d'une horrible mission avec Vexen dans laquelle ils devaient découvrir un tout nouveau monde appelé le jardin ténébreux.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait péniblement vers la cantine pour déjeuner, il entendit le rire de Xion et de Demyx sortir du réfectoire.

"Hmm? Que se passe t il là dedans? C'est encore Nejax?"

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, Nejax était plutôt sympa, mais depuis qu'il était là Axel et Xion passaient plus de temps avec Nejax qu'avec lui.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit ce qui fit rire les deux Simili. Nejax était en train de se battre avec un reflet qui lui avait prit l'un de ses précieux bonbon.

Ignorant la scène, Roxas se dirigea vers la table self service. Puis alla s'installer à côté de Xion après s'être servi.

"B'jour Xion, comment tu vas?"

"Je vais bien Roxas" répond la Simili en essuyant une larme "juste un peu mal à la mâchoire. Et toi?"

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Saix entra dans la pièce.

"Nejax! Roxas! Vous avez une mission importante à faire aujourd'hui, dépêchez vous de vous préparer!"

"H...hi chef!" cria Nejax en disparaissant dans le couloir à fond la caisse.

Alors que Roxas marchait en direction du couloir quand une voix l'interpella "une minute la bleusaille, quand Saix a dit ton nom c'était une plaisanterie. Ton rôle consiste seulement à récupérer des sans-cœur." expliqua la Simili blonde en disparaissant dans le couloir, laissant Roxas et Saix la mâchoire grande ouverte.

Une fois arrivé dans le corridor, Nejax aperçu Larxene, les poings sur ses hanches, tapants du pied avec un regard accusateur.

"T'en met du temps pour te préparer, minable ! "

Alors qu'en général Nejax sauterait au plafond de savoir qu'il partait en mission avec elle, il resta de marbre.

"Tiens donc, t'es encore là toi?" demanda t il sur un ton dédaigneux "qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici d'ailleurs, j'ai une mission avec Roxas aujourd'hui."

Les autres Simili présent, dont Axel et Demyx regardaient la scène avec un semblant de surprise.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Larxene.

"Oh? Tu boude? C'est mignon."

La réaction de Nejax surpris tout le monde, y compris Larxene elle même, en effet, à peine eut elle exprimer sa moquerie qu'une boule de feu la fit tomber au sol.

"A ta place je ferais attention Larxene, un incident est si vite arrivé. Il serait dommage qu'un sort perdu te fasse disparaître."

Le ton haineux qu'il utilisa contre la blonde fit pâlir tout le monde dans la pièce.

"C'est impensable!" pensa Axel "comment pouvons nous ressentir de la peur alors que nous ne possédons pas de coeur!"

"Hé bien hé bien!" interrompit Xigbar en riant alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de Nejax "tu pourrais être plus gentil avec la dame!"

Axel remarqua alors une Xion avec un regard inquiet, tenant ses mains l'une dans l'autre, discrète à l'entrée de la salle.

"Je t'aurais prévenu" répond le Simili en disparaissant dans un voile de ténèbres.

"Je vais emmener Roxas avec moi" pensa Axel. Alors qu'il partait en direction de la chambre du blondinet, il entendit Larxene chuchoter à Xion: "j'espère que tu es contente la nouvelle, ton petit plan à fonctionner!" crachat elle avant de partir, énervée.

Nejax apparut dans le monde des ténèbres. Dans une grotte sombre, l'on ne pouvait voir à plus de 2 mètres. Une femme inconsciente était allongée au sol. des cheveux bleus et courts. Elle porte un haut noir et bleu sans manches, un short noir, et deux bandes de tissu roses se croisant sur sa poitrine. Le Symbole de Maîtrise se situe au croisement de celles-ci. Elle porte des manches blanches à ses bras commençant au dessus des coudes, et n'étant pas rattachées à son haut. Elle porte également une petite pièce d'armure sur chacun de ses bras. Elle porte ce qui semble être des bas noirs ou des chaussettes sur ses jambes qui parviennent à environ mi-cuisses, laissant une petite zone de peau nue sur la partie supérieure des cuisses. Elle porte également deux bandes de tissu bleu qui pendent de chaque côté de ses hanches, avec une bande blanche de tissu plus petite attaché autour de sa taille, drapée de la même manière. Enfin, elle porte des bottes noires et argents avec un "crochet" de chaque côté.

"Ah la la" soupira le Simili "décidément le hasard fait bien les choses."

Il ramassa la fille et la porta tel une princesse "elle est faible, je dois la soigner au plus vite." puis il se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. "Nous devons l'emmener en lieu sûr. Xenmas ne doit en aucun cas la trouver."

"Vu la scène de ce matin, il ne doit pas se douter que nous sommes ici." répond Larxene avec un sourire moqueur.

"C'est pourquoi nous devons la cacher" coupa Marluxia en apparaissant.

"Tiens donc, tu t'es décidé à sortir de ta cachette, rosette?" demanda Nejax sur un ton moqueur provoquant à Larxene un petit rire.

"Nejax hein?" demanda l'assassin sublime en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire intéresser "Larxene m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais je n'imaginais pas que le nouveau membre de l'organisation complotait avec notre terreur blonde."

Un rire émana du membre encapuchonné.

"Ah là là marluxia, tu n'es pas très futé" se moqua Larxene avec un sourire moqueur en posant son coude droit sur l'épaule de son partenaire "tu t'aventure seul ici à nous espionner".

"Et alors?" demanda le onzième membre de l'organisation.

Le sourire de Larxene s'agrava "au lieu de faire tes recherches sur nos actions, tu aurais du te demander pourquoi j'ai accepté de le suivre."

Nejax confia le corps inconscient d'Aqua à sa partenaire avant de marcher vers Marluxia.

"Intéressant, tu compte te mesurer à moi?".

A nouveau Nejax ria à voix haute. "Tu te trompe Marluxia, mon rôle consiste à éliminer les traîtres dans nos rangs. Au moins tu emportera notre secret dans le néant."

Larxene se mit à rire comme une folle alors que Nejax se précipita vers Marluxia qui dégaina sa faux.

Dans la salle du conseil de l'organisation Xigbar et Xenmas étaient en train de parler d'un énième coup fourré.

"Pourquoi avoir fait entrer un imbécile pareil dans l'organisation?!" exigea le borgne.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Simili numéro 1 "tu es pourtant le premier à rire de ses blagues il me semble."

"..."

"Néanmoins" repris le chef de l'organisation "depuis qu'il est ici, Larxene que nous suspections de traîtrise s'est retourné contre Marluxia, il a aussi permis à Xion de s'intégrer au groupe, et donc de se rapprocher de Roxas."

"Et alors?!" rugit le numéro 2 "nous avons déjà eu affaire à lui après la disparition des trois porteur de Keyblade! Tu sais à quel point il était gênant de son vivant!"

"Nejax ne nous attaquera jamais de face" rétorque Xenmas "et tant que Larxene sera sous notre joug, il ne tentera rien."

"Comment le sais-tu?!"

"Parce que Jean et Ansem sont du même sang. Xenmas et Nejax se connaissent donc très bien ."

Marluxia était allongé au sol en train de disparaître.

"Toi qui voulait dominer le monde, te voilà en bien triste état, Marluxia." se moqua Larxene en marchant vers le Simili mourant.

"Pourquoi me trahir?!" pleura onzième membre de l'organisation.

Le sourire de Larxene s'aggrava "oh allez Marlux, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer voyons, dit toi que Nejax prendra le contrôle à ta place."

"Te voir plonger dans ton propre désespoir est un plaisir insatiable." se moqua Nejax "dommage de te tuer ainsi."

"Alors laisse moi travailler pour toi!" pleura le Simili "je ferais tout pour ne pas disparaître!"

"Tu es sur? Je ne veux aucunement te forcer." dit il sur un ton moqueur.

"Je ne veux pas disparaître ainsi!"

Larxene éclata à nouveau de rire "voilà pourquoi je te suis" dit elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, serrant son corps contre le sien "j'aime ta façon de faire ressentir le désespoir dans un être dépourvu de coeur."

Alors que pour la première fois, Larxene le serrait dans ses bras, le simili encapuchonné se contenta de prendre l'un de ses bonbons dans sa poche.

"Au lieu de dire des bêtises, emmène la fille ou tu sais." ordonna Nejax sèchement. Pui il s'approcha du simili mourrant et le força à manger le bonbon, après quelques secondes, Marluxia était comme neuf

"Oh là là, t'es pas drôle!" bouda Larxene en s'exécutant.

"Viens me voir après….en privée, je veux tester ton plein potentiel." ajoute le 15ème membre provoquant à Larxene un sourire dangereux "et grouille toi, je n'aime pas attendre."

"Bien compris, chef." chantonna la nymphe furieuse en envoyant un baiser en direction de Nejax avant de disparaître.

"C…..comment as tu fais pour faire de Larxene ton pantin?" demanda Marluxia, scotché.

"Simplement pareil que pour toi" répond le simili "Larxene avait besoin d'apprendre l'autorité par le désespoir, tout comme tu avais besoin du désespoir pour comprendre qui commandait."

Marluxia se redressa prêt pour servir son nouveau maître.

"Ton plan pour prendre le contrôle de l'organisation est nul. Ce que je te propose n'est pas seulement de contrôler l'organisation ou les simili. Mais de contrôler la galaxie entière. Mais pour ça, tu as intérêt à me servir loyalement et efficacement ou je t'élimine sans le moindre remord."

"Tu pense pouvoir me commander sans que je ne tente quoi que ce soit?!" s'indigna Marluxia, fier de sa mauvaise habitude de complot.

"Effectivement" répond Nejax en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine "j'ai confiance en mes qualité de meneur et, dans le pire des cas, Larxene se fera un plaisir d'éliminer les traître."

"Les?" releva Marluxia "qui est dans le coup?"

Nejax compta avec ses doigts.

"Alors, il y a…..Zexion, Laxeus, Vexen, Larxene, Xion, Luxord et enfin, toi."

Un sourire apparût sur le visage de Marluxia "tu a rassembler du monde en si peu de temps?"

"Faire l'andouille permet de passer du temps avec beaucoup de monde sans éveiller les soupçons des plus récalcitrants. Même s'ils doivent avoir compris ce que je fabriquait."

"Comment ça?"

"C'est très simple. Lorsque l'on va voir notre patron pour lui dire que l'on va comploter contre lui, à ton avis, y croira t il?".

Le onzième simili écarquilla des yeux. Il disait vrai! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas penser avant?!

"Tu viens de comprendre" se moque Nejax "plus c'est gros, moins les gens ont tendance à y croire et plus tu peux en profiter. Le tout est de ne pas essayer de le faire secrètement."

Devant l'explication de Nejax, Marluxia leva ses mains vers le plafond obscurcie de la grotte.

"J'ai perdu." dit il avec un sourire de guerrier "face à un tel génie je n'ai aucune chance, à la moindre de mes actions tu anticipera sans doute avec au moins deux plans différents."

"Mais j'ai besoin d'un second aussi compétent que moi"

A nouveau, Marluxia écarquilla des yeux. Décidément ce Nejax n'était pas banal, en une seule conversation depuis son arrivé dans l'organisation 13, il avait réussi à le surprendre de plus en plus à chaque interventions.

"En tant que second tu ne recevra tes ordres que de moi…..et de Larxene. Étant ma partenaire elle a donc le même statut que moi." puis une aura ténébreuse mêlé avec du rouge se dégagea de lui. "Mais je ne tolèrerait aucune trahison!".

La voix du simili avait changé! Elle semblait beaucoup plus effrayante! Et ses yeux….ils étaient d'un rouge ensanglanté! Bon sang! Qui était ce type!?

PLUS TARD.

Nejax était en train d'écrire un faux rapport d'une mission factice dans son carnet, dans sa chambre. Quand il fut interrompu.

*toc toc*

"Entre" dit il sans se détourner de son texte.

"Hé ben dit donc" se plaint Larxene avec un ton séducteur "quel accueil, je m'attendais à une vrai fanfare avec des confetti et des feux d'artifice."

"Tu m'excusera, je suis occupé. Que puis-je pour toi ?" demande le simili occupé par son texte.

"C'est très simple. Je veux ma récompense pour avoir exécuté tes ordres."

Nejax s'arrêta d'écrire et se tourna vers Larxene pour voir un sourire provocateur sur son visage.

"Très bien, princesse" soupira Nejax en marchand vers la blonde "mais en dehors de cette chambre, rien ne doit changer"

"Mais…

Larxene fut interrompu par l'index de Nejax se posant sur ses lèvres. "Ce n'est pas négociable, tant que nous n'aurons pas les rennes de l'organisation." puis il retira son doigts et avec sa main, saisit la fermeture éclaire de Larxene qui afficha un sourire malicieux.

"Depuis que je connais notre passé. Depuis que tu m'a appris ce qu'était le désespoir absolu, j'ai jurer d'être ta chose."

"Ah là là" soupire Nejax "j'ai presque honte d'être aussi vile quand je croise Roxas. Mais il me suffit de voir ton corps pour recouvrer mes esprits."

Dans l'un des couloirs de la citadelle Vexen eût affaire à Saix.

"Tu passe beaucoup trop de temps avec le nouveau, Vexen" insinua Saix avec son air menaçant "Xenmas…..commence à avoir des doutes sur tes fréquentation. Il serait dommage que tu sois victime d'un incident."

"Xenmas a sûrement mieux à faire que de s'occuper de mes fréquentation" répond Vexen en quittant le couloir lorsqu'il vit Marluxia et Luxord discuter non loin des deux membres fondateurs.

"Étrange" pensa Saix "ils agissent étrangement depuis l'arrivée de Nejax, d'abord Larxene devient son toutou et maintenant plus personne ne veut s'occuper de Sora au manoir Oblivion. Et pour couronner le tout Vexen cache son dernier sujet d'étude…...je dois en parler à Axel, cela sent la trahison à plein nez."

"J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas très bien. Hahahahaha!"

Nejax est apparut devant Saix accompagné par Larxene, qui pour une quelconque raison, semblait satisfaite.

"Tiens donc, depuis quand êtes vous si proche tout les deux?"

"Serait-ce de la jalousie?" se moqua Larxene en imitant une fille amoureuse "toi qui n'a pas de coeur?"

Saix grogna à la provocation. "Je commence à me poser des questions à propos de toi" dit il en fixant Nejax.

"Moi?" dit il en feignant d'être blessé "moi qui suis si innocent ?"

"Ne pense pas me berner" prévint le 7ème membre de l'organisation "je sais reconnaître un traître quand j'en vois un" dit il en disparaissant.

"Il se pose des questions Nejaxou" se moqua la blonde en touchant la poitrine de Nejax de façon séductrice.

"Tue le."

"A vos ordre, oh mon souverain." se moqua Larxene en embrassant la figure encapuchonné.

Dans une sombre salle, la femme aux cheveux bleu était allongé sur un lit semblable à ceux de l'organisation 13. A côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à Roxas.

Devant les deux lits se trouvaient Laxeaus et Zexion.

"Je me demande pourquoi Nejax s'intéresse tellement à eux" se plaint le colosse.

"D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il à besoin d'eux pour que Sora puisse maîtriser pleinement la Keyblade, voilà pourquoi il recherche un moyen de supprimé les souvenirs de Sora de Xion sans qu'elle ne disparaisse."

"Effectivement" coupa Nejax en apparaissant accompagné de Marluxia.

"Mais surtout, grâce à eux nous pourrons manipuler Kingdom Hearts."

Les trois Simili le fixaient dans la surprise.

"Manipuler Kingdom Hearts?! C'est possible ?!"

"Ah là là, vous n'êtes pas fin vous, pourtant vous êtes censé être des scientifiques" soupira Nejax en grattant le haut de sa capuche "si Kingdom Hearts est un cœur, c'est qu'il appartient à une entité, deux Kingdom Hearts signifie que deux entité ont découvert le secret de l'immortalité divine. Un de ténèbre, l'autre de lumière. Cela signifie que les ténèbres et la lumière devrons coopérer….du moins pendant un moment."


End file.
